Zombies and Music
by SpringBorn
Summary: Brooke just returned home from a four year trip to Spain. Commander Kahn, her uncle wants her to join EBA. There she meets Spin, J, and Chieftain. Brooke soon falls for Spin but all hell breaks loose. Has Brooks past come to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Zombies and Music

By Heather Martell

Oc:

Name: Brooke Martin

Age: 17-years-old (four years ago) 21-years-old (January 1st, 1958)

Height: 5'0(four years ago) 5'6 (four years later)

Weight: 131

Family: Commander Kahn (adoptive uncle), Jane Baker (cousin), Norma and Isabella Carrington (stepsisters)

Looks: (Four years ago) Short brown hair, golden brown eyes, grey tank top, black baggy pants, and black and red sneakers. (Four years later) Brown hair that is kept up in a messy ponytail, golden brown eyes and a scar that starts at the left side of her throat and ends at her left elbow.

Clothes: Dark blue tank top with silver stars, black pants and boots. Both ears are pierced twice (one in the lobes and one on the ridge of the ear). A silver medallion with a ruby in the middle, a single black fingerless glove with gold capped knuckles.

Personality: Very protective of her family and friends, sometimes goofy, caring, kind, a bit heartless at times

PROLOGUE

**Author's Note**: Okay this is my first fic for Elite Beat Agents. Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Most the songs that Brooke will sing will be from Adam Lambert. There will be others but I wrote this when I didn't have internet.

Four years earlier…

"Brooke, wait!"

I stopped and turned to see my family standing in the waiting room of the airport. I smiled.

"We wanted to see you off!" Norma, my older stepsister, said.

"Yeah!" Isabella, my other older stepsister, agreed. "It'll be a while till we see each other again."

"Here Brooke," Jane, my younger cousin, said stepping forward. She passed me a small plastic bag. "It's your favorite, chocolate chip cookies. It's for the ride."

I smiled as I took the bag. "Thanks. I'll defiantly enjoy them."

Jane smiled.

"You be careful now, ya hear?" Commander Kahn, my uncle, said smiling, patting me on the head.

"I will."

"Flight 001 will be leaving in ten minutes," a voice over the intercom announced.

"That's my flight. I better go or else I'll miss it."

I waved. "See'ya!"

"Bye!"

Once I was out of sight, Jane looked towards the others. Jane had a look of worry on her face.

"Will she be alright? I mean, Brooke is going to a foreign country to fight something dangerous."

"We can only hope, Jane. We can only hope."

* * *

I sat in my seat, waiting. The roar of planes as they took off almost drowned my worries. I had to admit that I was slightly scared about what I would find. I had no idea how this trip would change me. If I had known what horrors waited for me, I would have turned down the offer. But I didn't know. How could I have known that I would face a horror that you read about in books or see in movies?

I sighed taking out my leather wallet. I opened it to the picture section and smiled when I saw them. All of them were the faces of my friends and family. Only one slot was empty. I was saving it for a special picture that I would hope to put in. I closed it, put it away and rested my head against the headrest, closing my eyes. I soon fell asleep, dreaming about a young black man that wore green tinted shades, earphones, black suit and a warm smile.

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think? Like? Dislike? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Zombies and Music

By Heather Martell

CHAPTER ONE

Four years later…

**Brooke's POV**

I got off the plane and headed to the entrance of the airport. I shifted my bag a bit and scanned the waiting room. I wasn't surprised that my family wouldn't be there waiting for me. I didn't tell anyone that I was coming back today.

I headed out of the airport and hailed a taxi. I sat in the back, thinking about my trip to hell. I wasn't ready to face those monsters. I will forever carry the scars of that time in Spain. I traced the scar that started at my left side of my throat and ended at my elbow. I had lost a lot of blood from that wound.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I took out my cell and went down the long line of contacts till I got to my uncles name. I smiled and pushed the enter button.

I waited.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-

"_Hello?"_

"Uncle Kahn? It's me Brooke."

"_Brooke? My god! Your back? When did you get back?" Commander Kahn asked. _

"Today. I'm in a Taxi heading to Red Rose Hotel."

"_Don't go to the hotel. You can stay with me till your back on your feet. It's good to hear your voice. Are you doing well?"_

There was more to the question. The question was, 'How much left of your sanity do you have?', 'Will you have nightmares?' and 'Will you be seeing a doctor?' But knowing Uncle Kahn he'll help as much as he can before I'm required to see a doctor. Before he started his EBA Company, he too went to war and fought. We may share the nightmares, the jumpiness, and flash backs but my nightmares will be totally different. Something that would scar me even deeper than his wars.

"Fine. Tired but fine. So, do I head for your place or do I go to the company?"

"_Head to the company. I want to ask you something."_

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"_Bye, Brooke. I can't wait to see you again. I missed you."_

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. "I missed you, too. Bye." I clicked the phone off and leaned against the seat.

_I wonder what he's going to ask me,_ I wondered. _I guess I'll find out when I get there._

/

**EBA Building...**

**Commander Kahn's POV**

I smiled, thinking about my niece as I put the phone back on the cradle. I was happy to find out that she was home and alive. But I wondered about her mental state. I didn't know what she had seen over in Spain but it had to be bad. Brooke's voice usually had youthfulness to it but now it sounded battle worn, tired.

I picked up a picture that sat on my desk and looked at it. It was taken in California, summer vacation with the family. Norma, Isabella, Jane, Brooke and I were all smiling. It was taken four years ago, two months before Brooke had to leave. Brook was 17, Norma and Isabella were twenty, and Jane was thirteen. We were all so happy.

The door swished open and in came some of my best agents in EBA, Spin, Chieftain, and J.

"Morning gentlemen," I greeted them as I put the frame back on the desk.

"Morning, Commander," they said together.

"What's shakin'?" Spin asked smiling.

"What's shakin' is my niece just came home from her trip to Spain and is coming here. I want you three to go down to the lobby and greet her. After that bring her up here. There's something important we need to discuss."

"Spain?" Chieftain asked, raising a brow. "When did she leave?"

I gave him a look and Chieftain didn't ask again. J and Spin shared a look wondering what went on between us.

"When will she arrive and what is her name?" J asked changing the subject.

"Brooke should be here in ten minutes. Her last name is Martin."

"Is that her?" Spin asked pointing to the girl with short brown hair and golden brown eyes. The girl in the photo is laughing.

"Yes. That was taken four years ago and two months before she left for Spain. I don't know what she looks like now. Just keep an eye out for a girl who looks similar."

"Okay."

"Let's go bros," J said indicating towards the doors. "We don't want to keep Miss Martin waiting."

"See ya soon, Commander!"

I nodded as the three headed out the door. I sighed and picked up the frame again, thinking.

_I hope she's agrees_, I thought. _It might do her some good._

/

**Brooke's POV**

I stood against the wall of the lobby in the EBA building, listening to my Ipod. Adam Lamberts voice rang through my ears as I sang along with him. The song was, "For Your Entertainment." It was one of my favorites. I didn't care if he was gay or not, he's a damn good singer.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you Brooke Martin?"

I looked up to see three guys standing in front of me. Two were white and the other was black. One had red hair in a similar style to Elvis Presley, another whore a white cowboy hat with black curly hair that ended at his shoulders and the other has short black hair that is cut closely to the sides, green tinted shades and a pair of oversized headphones over his ears.

"Yes and you are?" I asked taking the ear bits out and stuffing it in my pocket.

"I'm Spin, this is J and Chieftain," the African American introduced. "We were sent by Commander Kahn to meet you."

"Okay." I picked up my bag. "Lead the way."

"Sure."

I followed close behind the guys, still curious as to what my uncle's question was. Spin looked over his broad shoulder and smiled at me. I was shorter than him. I was 5'6 and he was, I'm guessing 5'11 or 6'0, maybe? Chieftain and J seemed slightly taller than Spin.

I returned the smile. Spin slowed his pace so it matched mine.

"What's up?" he asked. "You seem a little out of it."

"Sorry, just thinking. I still can't believe it's been four years since I've been home."

He nodded. "What was Spain like? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

I stiffened at the name.

Spin saw my body go stiff and raised a dark brow in question. "Whoa, sorry. I didn't know it was bad topic. "

I didn't say anything as we walked up the stairs. My brows were furrowed in thought. Spin didn't know about my time in Spain. I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled at him.

"Hey, it's cool," I told him. "No worries."

Spin smiled in return. "Great!"

"So, Brook," Chieftain began as we headed up the stairs. "Do you have any idea as to what Commander Kahn wants to ask you?"

"Not a clue."

Chieftain grunted and went silent.

I turned to Spin. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it; Chieftain is like that with everyone he first meets. He'll get nicer when he gets to know you better." He smiled.

I nodded. "Okay…"

Spin patted my back. "Hey don't let it get to ya."

"So," J began looking over his shoulder. "What is it that u do for fun Brooke?"

"I love to sing a lot, mostly. I also bake in my free time," I said.

J and Spine smiled, and Chieftain gave a small chuckle.

Heading down the hallway, I drew back within myself. Dark and bloody memories swirled within my head, causing to feel week at the knees. There was a bitter taste in my mouth, making it hard to swallow. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to erase the feelings and damn memories.

**Spin's POV**

I watched as Brooke became quiet. She had a faraway look on her oval face. My eyes landed on the scar on the left side of her throat. The scar went down her shoulder and under her shirt. I was wondering how long the thing went but didn't ask. It wasn't my place to ask but I had a feeling Brooke got it from Spain.

_Brooke,_ I thought, the name rolling around my tongue. It had a nice ring to it, it seem to suit the girl. _She is cute looking. Whoa! I can't be thinking that or else Commander Kahn would have my head on a platter if I dated his niece_, Spin thought grimly.

"We're here" Chieftain announced as the group stopped at the entrance to the commanders office.

I forced a smile and turned to Brooke. "Your uncle will be happy to see you again, Brooke."

Brooke smiled softly. "Yes, I'm happy to see him again too."

I nodded before noticing that J and Chieftain shared a knowing grin. I shrugged it off and opened the door. "Ladies first," I said with a grin.

Brook smiled before entering the room.

**Brook's POV**

"Uncle Kahn!" I said as I hugged my uncle tightly.

"My dear niece!" Commander Kahn smiled as he held me in his big arms. "It's so good to see you."

I nodded and pulled away. "I see you're finally getting some grey uncle." There was a cheeky grin on my face.

Commander Kahn laughed. "You still have your humor, I see. That is good."

"So, what is that you wanted to ask me?" I asked.

Commander Kahn sighed slightly. "I want you to join the EBA."

Silence…

"You want me to be an agent?" I asked finally.

"Yes." My uncle looked hopeful. "It might do a lot of good for you, being around with other people your own age again."

I looked at the agents and saw that they were surprised as I was. Uncle was right, it would do a lot of good for me but…

"No," I said after thinking about it.

"But Brook…" Commander Kahn began.

I gritted my teeth. "No! I'm not gonna be a agent, not ever again. I still have freaking flash backs! Do you really want someone like that on your team? Huh?"

"Brook, I understand your concern but it'll be real good for you. It may even help ease the pain of the flash backs." Uncle tried to reach for me but I pulled away from him.

"My answer is no," I said firmly before turning and stomping out of the office, slamming the door behind me.

**Commander Kahn's POV**

"Brook, wait!" J called out.

"Let her be J," I said. "She needs time to be alone and think."

"Are we really just going to let her go?" Chieftain asked a hint of worry in his voice.

I nodded. "Yes but we will keep an eye on her. Brook will need us to be there for her."

Spin turned to the door and headed out.

"Where are you going?" J asked, raising a brow.

"Bathroom." The door clicked shut.

I stood there, thinking. Spin, I knew, never got close to any girl before. Not what happened with Sabrina Rich, the daughter of Joe Rich, the multibillionaire of Ocean Tech.

_To Be Continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**(Brooke's POV)**

I sat on a bench in the park, watching kids play. I had my music playing, listening to Michael Jackson. I was thinking back to what my uncle had said in his office. I was surprised to ask me to join EBA. I loved to sing and dance and my uncle knew it. But with my violent flashbacks, I didn't want to take the risk.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the tree, feeling rough bark and sighed.

"Brooke."

I turned my head and saw Spin. His eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses but I saw the worried expression on his dark face.

"Spin?"

"Are you ok? You ran out of the office pretty fast." He sat down next to me.

I shrugged. "Not really Spin." I looked down at my feet. "I just…I love my uncle and everything but even he wouldn't be able to handle me if I have a flashback. They're just too violent and I'm afraid that if I joined and I was to have one, I'm afraid I'll hurt someone."

"I can understand your worry," Spin said. "I'd feel the same way if I were in your shoes."

I smile slightly.

"Have you told your uncle about how you felt? It may help."

"I've thought about it," I said, putting away my IPOD into my bag. "But I don't know how to talk about it. During my time in Spain I had to learn to keep things to myself." I rubbed the back of my head, sighing. "And I don't want to feel like a crazy person either."

"How would you feel like a crazy person?" Spin asked, curiously.

I snickered darkly. "What I saw in Spain defies nature. The creatures I saw were human and weren't human. They attacked without remorse. All they wanted was blood, Spin, blood. It was nightmarish." I grimaced as I recalled some of the events during my time in Spain.

"It's ok Brook. You don't have to talk about it if it's too painful for you." Spin smiled reassuringly. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks Spin but you know it feels a little better now that I've talked to someone about it," I said. I laughed slightly. "Thank you for listening."

Spin smiled back. "No prob Brook. That's what friends are for. They help each other." He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

I nodded. "True." I looked at Spin and realized that he was actually nice and meant what he said.

"So, what were you listening to?" He asked, genuinely interested.

I laughed slightly, feeling better for the change of subject. "Michael Jackson. I love listening to him."

"Same here. He's a good dancer. I've studied his moves since I was four. Do you want to see?"

I nodded eagerly. "Sure, I'd love to."

Spin got up and walked a few spaces away from where I sat. I watched intently. Spin started doing the moon walk, spins and turns just like Michael Jackson. I had to admit he was quite good. Spin did the last of his routine and turned to look at me with a big smile on his handsome face.

I laughed and clapped. "That was good! You studied him well, Spin. You dance just like him."

Spin bowed," Why thank you Brook, I'm glad you enjoyed the show." He laughed.

I smiled and giggled. "You're a very good dance, Spin. I can't dance to save my life."

"I'm sure you could Brooke. From what I hear you loved to sing and dance when you were younger. You uncle told a lot of stories about you," Spine said. "He's very fond of you."

I sighed. "I know he is. Uncle Kahn raised me; he's like a father to me. I missed him terribly and the rest of my small family when I was in Spain." I smiled somewhat. "It was hard living in Spain. I could never really trust the people."

Spin nodded. "I don't doubt that but you can trust me, though. I know you don't want to join EBA but I can see where your uncle is coming from. It's a good way to keep your mind of thinking about the past too much," he said.

I looked doubtful. "I don't know Spin. I mean I never know when a flash back is going to hit and those can get pretty violent. I wouldn't want to hurt you or someone else."

"I can understand it but then again they might not even surface. You won't know until you try, Brooke." Spin smiled encouragingly. "You never know, joining EBA might be good for you."

I nodded. "You have a point."

We fell silent. I looked up at the sky, thinking.

_Uncle Kahn and Spin may be right_, I thought. _Joining the EBA may actually help me deal with the memories. And maybe no more flashbacks._

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again. _But can I risk it though?_ I wondered_. Should I risk it, knowing what could happen? But then again it's been awhile since I had a violent flash back. Hmmm…_

I stood up suddenly, startling Spin. He looked at me questioningly. "Brooke?"

"I'll join the agency," I said.

Spin smiled widely. "Really? Cool!"

I nodded. "Yup." I smiled. "What you said made sense and I know I can't live in fear for the rest of my life either."

"That's right. You can't live in fear forever," he said. "You want to head back to the building?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "Uncle is going to be surprised when he finds out that I want to join after all." I put my bag on. "I'm actually excited now."

Spin laughed. "I'm happy to hear that. Alright, let's head back."

I hugged him. "Thanks Spin for helping me." Spin hugged me back after hesitating for a second.

"Your welcome."

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
